This invention relates generally to the controlled prevention of access through windows, and more particularly to window bars that are movable into and out of position blocking access through a window, and which are easily and securely lockable in that position. The invention also provides for mounting of louvers on such movable bars. The rods and louvers provide a product offering both security and decorative effect.
There is continuing need for prevention of access through windows, as by use of bars; however, efficient control of movement of such bars into and out of access blocking relation is also desirable, in order not to prevent escape from a room interior through the window, as in the case of fire or smoke in the room.
There is also need for a way to securely lock window bars in such access blocking position, and to unlock the bars, as by enabling their movement to enable such access.
It is a major object of the invention to provide improvements in apparatus and method to meet the above needs. Basically, the apparatus of the invention comprises:
a) a window frame and a series of bars carried by the frame for bodily movement toward and away from a side of the frame, the bars having ends, and
b) locking members to lock opposite ends of the bars in window protecting position wherein the bars have been moved away from a side of the frame.
As will appear, louvers may be carried by the movable bars, in such manner as not to interfere with their controlled movement away from access blocking position, and also to add decorative effect to the bars, which provide security.
Another object is to provide first hinged members connected with certain ends of the bars that extend in a first row and second hinged members connected with other ends of the bars that extend in a second row.
A further object is to provide a frame to have first and second sections that extend generally parallel, the first hinged members located proximate the frame first section, and the second hinged members located proximate the frame second section.
An added object is to provide locking members that include first locking members movable into and out of rod end captivating position, and second locking members movable into and out of rod end captivating position, the first and second locking members being respectively at opposite ends of the rods.
As will appear, structure may be provided to operatively interconnect the first and second locking members, to move in synchronism, whereby opposite ends of the bars may be simultaneously locked in window access blocking position, and may be simultaneously unlocked, to allow bar movement out of such position. Further, the first and second locking members may comprise tubes having main slits extending lengthwise of the tubes and into which the rod ends are received for travel during said bodily movement of the rods, the tubes also having branch slits into which the rod ends are received and captivated, in response to tube rotation, to captivate the rods.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment, will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings, in which: